


【Gastwill/ガスウィル】Darling! Darling!

by 275030069



Category: HELIOS Rising Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/275030069/pseuds/275030069
Summary: Summary：Darling shot me down!*9k+字的Gastwill文*肉的比例不多*单纯是作者想写这样的gastwill*ooc*一起来嗑！！！很香！！！！
Relationships: Will Sprout/Gast Adler
Kudos: 5





	【Gastwill/ガスウィル】Darling! Darling!

事出有因，让我们跳过繁琐又懊恼的追逐游戏和求爱过程，一言蔽之就是Gast和Will这两位死对头出乎所有人意料地牵了手。

“嗒哒…就是这样。” 

他前任老大举了举和Will十指相扣的手。

“Adler，你先放手。” 

Will甩开来，腻人的手汗让他锁了眉头。

“哈哈，好好。”

“啊？不是、什么？就是这样是怎样？” 

Akira手里的热狗酱料被捏得变了形，瓶嘴指着眼前这对莫名的爱情鸟，来回看了看，脑内CPU滤了滤才说：

“你是Gast。”

“是啊，Akira？”

“你是Will。”

“别闹了Akira。”

“什么时候开始的啊？不对，你们两个怎么？” 

Akira烦躁地抓了把头发，问号要堆成山。

“呃，不知不觉？”

确实是不知不觉，也不知道是谁先萌了芽，等Will和Gast反应过来才发现连平时少有的工作对话都会小鹿乱撞、在对方身上停留视线的时间和次数越来越多。本来以为这只是荷尔蒙作祟的误诊，结果像身体里扩散的病毒，一发不可收拾。

据说素来表情无大多变化的那位蓝发青梅竹马得知时嘴角和太阳穴有那么一丝丝抽动，憋了几分钟才淡淡说一句：

“恭喜。”

总而言之这一对爱情的初学者至今已交往三个月之久，却依然停留在牵手接吻的初级阶段！

这两个大男人也并非是那方面出了问题或者患了隐疾，明明欲望那把火烧得比谁都旺，但就是在赤裸相对时会自乱阵脚，结结巴巴地连手都不知道放哪里。

最后当然是悲催地在厕所靠熟悉的右手解决问题了，这可让Will困扰了，这一阵子连话都不想跟Gast说，一说就摆出那张扑克脸冷处理。这也苦了Gast，好不容易把Will追到手，况且自己也并非没有性能力啊！只是比较羞涩，想要步步来结果倒是步步错。

“Ren，你觉得呢？” Gast坐在床上保养模型枪，忽地来这么一句。

“你在说什么，为什么要问我。”

“你和Akira认识Will这么久了，呃他这个人是…” Gast斟酌了下话语。

“你能不能把话说完。” Ren合上书本转过身来看着Gast。

“我不知道你想说什么，但是Will平时挺主动的。” 蓝发军师难得开金口指点迷津。

“哈哈，是吗。谢谢你，Ren。” 

Ren并没回应，挑挑眉继续看书。

另一边厢的Will也不是个不通情理的人，也知道两个人磕磕碰碰终于发现原来单相思没有个单字，也明白两人都是第一次难免有些尴尬。

“Akira觉得…” 

“什么？”

Will浇水的手顿了顿，说：“算了，没什么。”

“绝对有什么。” Akira踢开袜子，狐疑地看着Will。

“Akira！你又乱扔衣服了！” 

“好啦好啦，知道了。” Akira不情愿地嘀咕着。

自第一次失败之后Will抱着枕头思索良久后打开平板开始搜索男同志的做爱方法，这一搜不得了，那简直是五花八门什么都有。Will脸色一阵青一阵红，关了平板后隐约记得几个词：前列腺、结肠、潮吹…

像Will这样的乖孩子哪受得了这莫大的冲击，但是看那些影片里的男优们个个嗷嗷娇喘，乐不开支，一幅舒爽的样子也难免有些动容。

要说Will对性爱没有兴趣是假的，想和恋人温存的欲望来势汹汹，可英雄这职业可不是说请假就请假、说翘班就翘班的，Gast和Will的排班表都满满当当的抽不出空隙来幽会偷情。

在这样的情况下别说约会，就连见面都成问题，Will别无办法，只好把手伸向了罪恶的平板。他在那晚之后就没有再碰过那个七彩缤纷的成人世界，如今趁着Akira不在偷偷滑开来，凭着模糊的记忆搜索上次的黄片网站。

“……好多啊…” 只听坐在床上的Will一边滑着各种满足性癖的分类一边发出感叹。

“拉丁裔、亚洲、捆绑、角色扮演…为什么会有英雄制服啊！” 

Will浏览了半天也没看见个符合爱好的，正确来说是他也不知道自己的爱好是什么，翻来翻去也翻不出花来。

“果然还是不应该看这些东西的…这是什么？” 

还没到一秒Will就把前一句话给推翻了，他按进一个有着红棕色长发男人的自慰视频，那个男人身材健美，块块腹肌稳稳当当贴在他腰身上，还酷酷地纹了两条花臂。

Will默默吞了吞口水，眼神有些浮动，耳根也红了，若不是知道自己那位恋人身上没有乱七八糟的纹身，他差点要以为Gast瞒着自己干什么见不得人的勾当，有失英雄的门面。

陷入纠结的Will再次看了看关好的房门，甚至发了条信息问Akira在哪里几点回来，确认那个大咧咧的热血男儿一时半会回不来之后Will才戴了耳机按下播放键。

那个视频长达五分半钟，留着半长发的男人双腿大开坐在单人沙发上，才前段他粗长的阴茎已经半勃，他伸手往柱身上淋了点润滑剂，Will听见男人低低哼了一声，哼得Will全身麻麻的。

很快，男人用那只纹了许多图腾的大掌开始上下套弄自己深粉色的阳具，从根部到涨大的龟头，沉甸甸的睾丸看似很久没有释放过，Will望着那个男人收紧的小腹，深色的阴毛疏疏附在麦色的皮肤上。

Will听见耳机里男人厚重的喘息和撸动的水声，这个视频除此之外几乎听不到其他杂音，他用手指抠弄自己的马眼，不一会便汁水涓涓。

那个男人两腿伸直，大腿的肌肉紧绷着，分泌了一层亮亮的薄汗，Will注视着他鼓动的青筋、手臂上跳跃的图腾、沾满润滑剂的五指骨节分明，分开合拢时所勾出的银丝断了又连。

Will眯了眼睛，顿时觉得房间燥热起来，他脑海里不禁浮现出恋人那双持枪的掌、不时在战场上露出的得意笑容、甚至是他身上那股呛鼻的硝烟味。Will将肩侧靠在床头一手解开裤头绳后，缓缓伸进自己支起帐篷的裤裆里：“呜嗯…哈啊…哈…”

屏幕里的男人加快了撸动速度，Will双腿在刚铺好的床单上踢着，脚趾卷缩起来，满面潮红地听那个男人情动时的哼叫。

Will享受地闭上眼幻想自己那位恋人，和这个男人有着同样发色的恋人，Will的五指不断滑动着自己硬挺的阳具，咬着牙只愿从鼻子里哼出低低的鼻音：

“Gast…ga…st…”

Will和那个男人前后达到高潮，在眼前炸开白光之际Will朦朦胧胧中听见恋人唤自己，就用他平时最爱的语调，随着语尾上扬的嘴角轻笑着：

“Will？”

奇怪了，怎么真实度高得仿佛就在耳边，甚至句式里还带点疑问？Will从射精的快感中睁开眼来，还没彻底回过神去思考为何自己的性幻想对象就站在房门外一脸尴尬不知是迈左脚还是右脚。

“Adler？！你怎么在这里！” Will满手的精液还没来得及擦掉，这堪比整个新百万最令人想逃离的现场第一名。

当你被恋人撞见自己在幻想着他自慰，备注是处于小冷战的情侣，再备注是因为性生活而冷战，Will的脸涨红得像草莓大福里的草莓，抄起床头的枕头就往那个眼神飘移的恋人扔去。

“啊等等！Will！听我、” Gast随手锁了门，捡起正中脸部的枕头步步踏前来。

Gast·Adler今日本该要在东区巡逻至傍晚才能回来，谁料临时和Jay调了班，那个爱子心切的中年男人双手合十一脸抱歉地说：

“下个星期我孩子在学校有表演，跟你换一下，可以吗Gast？”

“哈哈，没问题的Jay。” 

Gast为人爽快，拍拍超级英雄的肩就应了，心里盘算着回去带点和菓子给Will，权当是多日没见的赔礼，独处的时间宝贵似金，可不能浪费了。

“…所以我真不是有意的，Will。” 

“……你看到了多少。” 

“啊、啊？也没多少…” 

这一问难倒Gast了，他本来有敲门的可一直没人应，就略为失礼地走了进来，客厅没看见Will只好进房间找。Gast承认自己起先是想给恋人一个小惊喜所以就悄然无声地旋开了门把手，谁知道会看见如此桃色的景象。

换句话说：Gast·Adler从头看到尾了。

Will将脸深深埋进圆形抱枕，不难看见裸露在外的后颈和耳根全是一片红，他闷闷地说：“……你出去…”

正把草莓大福放在书桌上的Gast滞了手，整个背影怔了怔后才柔声说：“我不介意的Will。”

“我很介意，Adler，很介意。” 他抬起头强调。

Gast如此急切又甜蜜的思念被Will当头一盆冷水浇灭了，从东区买了甜食之后他就恨不得插翅飞起来，进门前撸了把头发才敢去见恋人，酸酸甜甜的恋曲让他如此的稚气、如此的热情似火、又如此的苦涩。

褐发的男人双手撑在桌上，刘海挡了眼，沉了声音：

“Will为什么一直都把我推开？”

床上的爱人浑身一颤，在长达三个月的交往里他们两人不时还会有点口角，每每都是Gast举手投降，Will也就不再追究。

但是这次不同，房内犹如暴风雨前静如止水的海面，只消一阵风便能掀起巨浪将他们吞没。Will将目光停在Gast身上，停在他低垂的发尾、停在他起伏的胸膛、停在他绷紧的肩膀，Will的胃底好似吞了数十颗石子，重得他没法开口。

“抱歉，是我的问题，我先走了。”

Gast松了肩，低了低头又抬起，笑说：“大福我就放这里了，我记得Will你很喜欢。”

Will的喉咙像缺了水的植物，舌头也闹干旱，十多分钟前体内腾升的情欲和热度悉数干枯、冷却。

“Adler，等等、等等…” Will被心里不断作响的警钟敲震着四肢，他从床上跳下来，快步向前扯过Gast的手腕。

Gast将Will话语中夹杂着的细微哀求和嘶哑听在耳里，在这段若有若无的恋情中Will从来是掌握全局的一方，他的一言一行就像蝴蝶效应中振翅的蝴蝶，能在Gast的世界呼风唤雨。

对此，Will毫不知情，现如今在自己身后温声细语的恋人丝毫不知道他对Gast能有多大的影响。同样的，Gast也不知道在Will的眼里自己的位置，在他那个被青梅竹马和甜食围堵的世界里Gast又是什么样的存在？

Gast需要一个回答。

“Will觉得…我们到底是什么？”

他在金斧头和银斧头中选择了跃进湖底自己寻找，到底是溺死还是凯旋，Gast转过身来看着自己满脸错愕的恋人。

Will将手缓缓收紧了，他无法形容胸腔内这股愤怒从何而来，他直直看进Gast碧绿色的双眼，尝试在其中找到答案却无果。

“Adler？” 他像个不断叩门的朝圣者，只能虔诚又愚笨地动动嘴唇提问。

“告诉我你的想法吧，Will。” 

Gast带些疲倦的气音让Will浑身发毛，每个毛孔都有针扎般，并不钻心剜骨、并不撕心裂肺，甚至微弱得Will可以忽视掉。

“你不说出来，我不会知道你在想什么。”

Will想要像平时那样吼说：“不要管我，你以为你是谁？你只不过是Adler！”

但他给嘴唇上了拉链，垂了眼，死死盯着自己圈住的手腕，Will不记得上次两人牵手是什么时候，不记得上次亲吻Gast是在哪里，甚至数不出这几个星期来交谈的次数。

Will握着Gast的手腕，他们好像锅底烧开了的焦糖，抓不住适当的火候，多了少了都会酿成大祸，他眨了眨眼后从干瘪的声带里挤出最后的答案：

“我不知道…Adler，我不知道。”

Gast沉默不语，Will抬眼看自己的恋人，他看见眼前这个只比自己高一公分的男人蹙着眉，薄唇抿成一条刚硬的直线，额上还有浅浅的汗。Will无法读懂Gast眼底那抹暗绿色，他从来没懂过，男人把所有情意揉成一股粗绳环在Will的脖子上，随着Gast每抬手一投足Will项上的绳子就会被拉紧几分。

Gast怎么能这样看着他，怎么能如此轻而易举地把握自己的命门、擒了自己那脆弱的七寸。

他的手被小心挣开来，Will悬在半空的手失了温度，Gast合了眼又睁开，声音掺了刺：

“我们都需要时间好好想想，Will。”

Gast退开一步如同远了万步，垂下的手如同挥打在Will身上的拳头，正中Will的旧伤和痛处。

他怎么能松开这股绳，如此绵长又纠缠的数股花尽心力才绑在一起，解开来却如此轻易，但是Will却没有轻松半分，绳入了他皮肉之下，潜在他骨髓之中，使他不得不承认、不得不屈服、也不得不苦痛。

Will深深呼吸着。

Will踏前一步如同迈了万步，他该如何用话语描述，搜罗所有他所学过的词汇和语法都无法准确地将此时此刻表达。他和Gast都是如此，是否所有遇上爱人的男男女女都会如同初初面世的婴儿，牙牙学语，连最简易的告白都无法适当表述。

或许他们以后也会这样。

Will诧异于自己脑海中浮现的以后这个词语，他看着眼前面容似在受刑般沉重的男人，以后？

这个词汇的分量有千斤重，压得Will喘不过气来，压得他只能匍匐在地。

Will从来不唤他的名，就算互表心意后也依然只叫他的姓，但此时这个迈步的男人却轻轻说：

“Gast…”

他知道Gast会以何样震惊的眼神看着自己，没等恋人便开口：

“我的心脏快要爆炸了。”

有着浅黄色蓬发的男人声音哑得仿佛是齿轮生锈后被碾出的痛呼，他用手背抵着眼睛说：

“我该怎么办，我好像要死掉了，我一定会难受得死掉…我该怎么办Gast。我记不起来了，我们上次亲热、我们上次约会，我有牵过你的手吗Gast？我没办法像对待恋人那样对待你，我没办法。我也很想，我也很想，但我没办法…Gast…恋人到底是什么，我不知道…”

他并没有哭，甚至没有歇斯底里，若非嗓音里压抑的苦闷，Will就像在讨论今日的天气般：

“我不知道，Gast。我看不见你就会很烦躁，看见你也会、你牵我的手我就会很想挣脱，但是松开后又会隐隐约约不舒服、被你看见我在…自慰我会很羞耻，但是又会悄悄幻想着你、想要你留下。我真的不知道Gast。所有都太陌生了…”

Will亲手将那股绳从筋骨中抽出来，抽筋剔骨不由得是血淋淋的，他抹了把酸胀的眼睛后说：

“你说的对，我们是需要时间好好想想。”

Will的回答令Gast哑口无言，一时间情绪走得比他的理智要快，他没能及时控制自己颤动的喉结：

“你这算什么？Will，你这算什么…”

Gast眉间是座座耸立的山川，压了眼睛使他看起来如一头呲牙的兽，立起所剩无几的爪牙以掩盖他腰腹间的致命伤，眼前的猎人却在开了枪后落荒而逃，他不顾血流成河也要奋力追上将懦弱的猎人拆骨入腹：

“忘记了就再做，牵手、亲吻、约会，忘记了再做就好了。”

他与Will对视着，鼻尖与鼻尖相交，彼此湿热的吐息像是雨后破开厚厚黑云的一束光：

“我们到底是什么，Will，我也不知道。” 

Gast皱着眉笑笑，胸中的不安和苦闷似乎都已烟消云散，他释怀地疏开眉头，像被顺了毛的大猫：

“真是复杂，到头来我们都不知道。”

他闭上眼又睁开，暗暗给自己打了针强心剂才敢说出下一句：

“我们以后会慢慢找到答案的，Will。”

Will没有说话，Gast搂着他自顾自地说起来：

“你在怕什么呢Will。”

Will没有回抱他，只是将自己的脸埋在恋人的发间。

“你明明可以更依靠我一点的，更相信我一点。你可以大胆说出来，我不会笑你，你可以再…靠近我一点。”

他最后一个音节落下，将怀中身形相若的恋人抱得更紧了，似要将Will融进自己的百骸，紧得让Will难以呼吸，仿佛掉入海中的裂谷，两眼四肢被逆行的鲸落雪花所吞没。

Will该拿他什么办法，在这段迷迷糊糊的恋情里Will所付出的绝不比Gast少，若硬要拿天秤去分辨均匀，他们两人都各自在心脏数寸之地割了一磅肉，不重不轻。

“我也会累的Will，我也会。我没有在指责你，我只是…我不知道，Will。哈哈，像你说的，这太陌生了。” 

Gast的脸颊贴在Will的耳旁，是热的：

“我真拿你没办法。”

“这是我的台词，Adler。”

恋人笑了，绑着发绳的掌抚在他后颈，嘴唇落在Will被捂热的耳垂，两人拉开些距离，彼此注视着，随后Gast在Will的脸颊上留下一条干燥的纹路，火辣辣地似要裂开。

“牵手。”

Gast喃喃，缠上Will冰凉的指尖：

“接吻。”

身体力行，他倾前去给予恋人一个吻，浅浅舔过Will的下唇，鼻尖在他柔软的颊肉上顶出一小团阴影，Will阖上眼侧头承受他乱闯的舌，在唇间分合的刹那间吸吮着唾液和氧气。

Gast用水光粼粼的嘴巴啃咬Will的下巴，在他躲开的颈侧上留下啵啵啵的一串声响，Will被他逗笑了：

“又不是哄小孩子。”

绿眼睛的男人环过Will的腰，见恋人笑了也跟着哼哼低笑，Will见他笑，不愿意了，马上止了愉快的笑容说：

“Adler，不许笑。”

“Will真霸道。”

“我什么时候霸道了？”

Gast凑近来仅仅用气声说：

“什么时候都霸道。”

Will刚要反驳又被恋人吻住，只好将千万句抱怨吞进肚子里积攒着，暗暗发誓总有一天要让Gast没有好果子吃。

Gast一步步逼近着，大掌在Will的后腰上搓捏，唇齿分了又合，他们从不知道原来人在世竟然可以亲吻如此多遍，小说中吻到嘴唇红肿也并非虚构捏造。

两人坐到床上去，拉扯着彼此的衣服，比面临世界末日还要急躁，Will躺在Gast身下让恋人啜着自己的唇，让他解开自己粘腻的裤头：

“真…哈啊…不公平…”

Gast脱下Will的内衣将它们扔在一边，而他半跪在恋人双腿间要褪去碍事的裤子：

“嗯？哪里不公平了？” 

Will猛地拉过Gast的条纹领带，让上方的男人一瞬倾斜了中心：

“你怎么不脱。”

Gast会意后笑了，直起身解开制服的纽子和领带，露出他精壮的上半身，他一双被柔情熏染的眼望着Will，他抬起手来将发箍也除下，长刘海应从地心引力乖乖垂在他的额头：

“公平了吧？”

Will被恋人勾起了火，伸手去缠Gast的颈：

“Adler你真狡猾。”

Gast不说破他愈发红的耳尖，顺应恋人在颈后压下的手，笑笑去亲吻Will稍扬起的眉，双手将他无意浮起的腰紧握在掌心。身下的男人肌肉均称，曲线刚中带柔，而Gast正将如此的他一寸寸刻在自己的掌纹里，用他的唇嘴来做这具肉体的初访者。

而主人也将他修长的双腿环绕在来客的窄腰上，像条纽带，系紧了就不许Gast离开，Will浑身滚烫得如陷入使人迷乱的熔岩之中，他难耐地用脚掌催促身上的始作俑者。

Gast舔弄着Will褐粉色的乳头，另一手将恋人的乳肉包在手里揉捏，红了肿了也不管，Will低头看着胸前的男人：

“啊…别舔了…好奇怪……我又不是女…嗯…”

男人的舌滑过他的乳晕，犬齿轻轻磨着乳尖，Will不禁打了个颤，如被电击般弹起，仰起头来哼出长长的鼻音：

“嗯……哈啊！Adler…别再…”

Gast看Will闭上眼，睫毛浸了泪，圆滑的肩泛起阵阵潮红，明明眉头紧锁却在自己身下难忍扭动，对此Gast不禁起了些坏心，他低笑着俯身去含Will的嘴角：

“Will刚才在平板上看什么？” 

“嗯…啊…呜…你真会…扫兴…嗯啊…”

男人侧过头去躲开Gast难缠的亲吻，任他落了空，Gast也不恼，便舔舐着Will藏在鬓发后的耳廊，手还揉捏着Will胸前的小红豆，他偏偏故意发出些难堪的水声，不一会Will指头大的羞耻心便缴械投降：

“就是……一个哈啊…别舔了呜…男人的自、自慰视频…满意了吗？”

“为什么？” 

Gast决意要将这个坏人做到底了。

“他…很像…” 

耳侧的男人止了动作，支起上身看着不敢与自己对视的Will，Gast久久不说话，直到Will转眼看异常安静的恋人后愣了愣说：

“你这是什么表情…”

Gast的脸像是发了高烧般又红又烫，蹙着眉又努力抑制上扬的嘴角，不知是喜怒哀乐中的哪项，Will一时没忍住偷笑了出来：

“Adler…你现在的样子太…有趣了…”

“Will…真、真的有这么奇怪吗，我现在的表情…”

身下的男人用咯咯的笑声回应了他，Will坐起身揽过略带郁闷的恋人，两人又将难舍难离的唇交叠在一起，再次双双陷进凌乱的床里，Will捧着Gast已然收敛的脸，柔声说：

“真该把你拍下来。”

Gast笑了笑：“下次吧。”

Will眨眨眼，不语，十指缠绕着Gast的发丝与他接吻，在心里默念：

‘下次就下次。’

性爱这码子事水到渠成，经验零的两人也在欲火的焚烧下无师自通。Gast将两指含进嘴里，再抽出来已满是水光，随即他将中指刺入Will那块未经开发的处女地，不意外地听见恋人短促地哼了声，虽是如此但Will的性器却不见疲软。

“Will，你还好吗？”

“你…嗯…别说话了…” 

Gast知道Will还是不适应，动作又柔了几分，他的中指在恋人紧热的后穴里浅出浅进，一步步扩张他那道嫩色的穴口，待Will被下身进进出出的指头挠得耻骨都发痒时，他细声说：

“快……”

恋人此时已末入了三指，那圈紧致的括约肌也渐渐松了嘴，软了不少，能将Gast三指轻松吞至指根，Will喘着气，下身那处酸酸麻麻，连被Gast分开的大腿根都抖着。

Gast将Will的右腿扛在肩上，为他指交的手臂肌肉收紧着，泌了汗的线条更是赏心悦目，他将指节弯曲，正中Will未经人事的敏感点，一阵又一阵犹如射精的快感从肠道浅处从Will的尾椎直达大脑。

Gast仍在不断逗弄那点，不时询问Will的状态。Will暗骂他明知故问，他小腹上直挺的阴茎被刺激得吐出几滴透明的淫液来，会阴处是他从未尝过的舒爽，肠肉一阵又一阵绞紧恋人的指头。

当Gast炽热的阴茎贯穿Will的时候仿佛已经过了数万个世纪，他像一个被填满的容器，塑出Gast的形状，又像被割裂的肉块，被刀刃一分为二。Will的内里被Gast的阴茎充满，连柱身上跳动的脉搏都严密地贴在他的肉道上，Gast嘶了一声说：

“Will，放松…”

Will用嘴巴大口大口似离水的鱼般喘气，身体里的楔子也是进退两难，Gast拿开他遮挡脸的手，找寻着Will模糊成焦糖色的双眼，他双手捧起Will的脸又是零零碎碎的吻。

Gast用气音唤着他，恳求着，一双掌抚过Will被打开的每一处，Will挺腰去配合他，像只主动献身入虎口的羊羔。Will张开双臂拥抱他，两人胸肋贴在一处，颧骨贴在一处，下身最为隐秘的腹地也汇进一个地方，心跳声似乎也在同一节拍。

Will主动打开双腿环绕着Gast的腰，汗水化成同一滴，Gast在他耳旁始终唤着他的名字，真是怪异，他们学过这么多表达爱意的甜言蜜语却抵不上如今传进耳里的话语。

Gast轻柔地在他身上摆腰，浮浮又沉沉间快感也逐渐累积，Will觉得他这个容器要破裂了，Gast倒了太多在里面，溢出来了也不管。

Will在他怀里如同在云霄之上，在鹰的翼上，自然是怕跌的，此时的Gast好似察觉到Will的僵硬，他撑起上身看着快要粉身碎骨的恋人，道：

“交给我，Will。不要怕，交给我。”

哪有这样亲切对待口下猎物的老鹰，Will唤他的姓，像唤一个又一个咒语，Gast用混着咸咸汗水的亲吻回应他的呼唤，身下这个笨拙的巫师只会一种咒文，像救命符般只好一遍遍唤着，而Gast也一遍遍答应着。

Will依然随着快感飘在云端之上，体内的性器滑出滑进，在已然松软的甬道里一下又一下将Will推上未知的地方去。鹰也陪着他，坠了毁了也有人将他拥进怀里，Will伸手去摩挲Gast的脸，指尖上绕了他垂下的头发，再一次唤他：

“Gast……Gast…”

恋人听了笑起来，Will看见他险些滑了手抱不住自己的大腿，Gast拨开他黏在一起的刘海，用嘶哑的声音应他：

“我在。”

Will搂着他，任由他带自己沉浸在这份未知里，Will哼叫着，那滚烫的肉柱又涨大了些，Gast挺动着下身，手伸到他后背将Will抱着坐起来。Will一惊，坐进Gast怀里后那粗大的阴茎更入木三分，在深处开拓着。Will下肢软麻无力，后穴里的舒爽直教人失控。

Gast由下至上顶弄着，抬头堵住Will无法闭上的嘴，Will的手抓在他肩上，湿发随着动作不断摇晃。他们体内飙升的欲望和快感似乎不会封顶，Will已经乏力，浑身只剩下后穴仍有知觉，Gast握着他的腰不会疲倦般操弄着，身下的床单也被双倍的汗水浸湿。

Gast喘着去跟Will接吻，交换唾沫时会尝到咸的味道。Will下身的汁水抹在Gast的小腹上，打湿了他的阴毛，一簇簇的腻在一起。Gast低低哼了声，扶着Will的后腰又躺回床上，伸手帮Will撸动他未得解放的阴茎，恋人鼻里是甜腻的呻吟，水声和肉体的碰撞声让Will浑身通红，距离高潮只有最后一步。

Gast也是要到了，他沉下腰身，重重顶进十数下，击击都操在Will最为脆弱的点上，Gast唤他：

“…Will…看着我，看着我，Will…”

身下的恋人用一双化了蜜糖的眼看着Gast，笑着喘息，抬手去将男人耳边的头发别在他耳后，道：

“我在。”

Gast去和Wil亲吻，在互换的吐息间、交叠的肢体间、相触的心脏间共同达到高潮。

两人再无空隙。

他们慌乱地收拾残局后仍然被参悟一切的Akira发觉又是后话了。

***

某夜，Gast与Akira在扔飞镖。

“Akira你是怎么发现的？我觉得我和Will已经完美还原现场了，连空气清新剂都喷了半壶。”

Gast正准备投掷，一边瞄准一边问道。

“很简单啊，直觉。比如说你，那天我回去之后你满面春光，就差把：「兄弟，我到手了！」写在额头上了。而Will，他什么都不说就很奇怪，一开口嗓子还很哑，整个人有点晕乎乎的，这很明显啊。”

听完Akira这一大串分析后，他的飞镖落在了靶外，Gast有些震惊地回过头说：

“Akira，没想到你还挺聪明的…”

“那肯定…等、Gast你这个语气是什么意思！”

“哈哈，没什么没什么。”

-Fin-


End file.
